gpxplusfanfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Temple (Exploration)
King of the Temple "Help and big hearts come in small packages." This page contains details about the exploration King of the Temple, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Special Explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 23,000 interactions * 315 Pokedex entries * 40 achievements * 1024 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 30 days. Tasks Task 1 "A long time ago, when the world was still young, only two Pokémon dwelt on its surface; Groudon, Ruler of the Land, and Kyogre, Master of the Seas. These Titans fought a terrible war, each seeking to assert their dominance throughout the globe. Waves crashed against rocks and volcanoes filled rivers with ash as chaos and destruction filled the lands. Eventually, the seas calmed and the volcanoes quieted. As the dust settled and the mists were blown away, the shape of the earth was revealed. A huge land mass, surrounded by a vast ocean, covered the globe. As Groudon’s land mass was too massive for Kyogre to flood, and Kyogre’s ocean was too large for Groudon's land to expand into, an equilibrium was reached at last. Pokémon with feet, hands and wings soon started to populate the hills and forests of Groudon’s land mass, whilst Kyogre’s seas were filled with marine life. All was well with the world. However, both Groudon and Kyogre wanted more; a complete dominance. To this end, Kyogre spoke to one of Groudon’s land dwelling Pokémon. This golem was so huge that it created craters as it walked. Its powerful arms could push mountains, and its hands could turn boulders to dust. Agreeing to a pact with Kyogre, this Pokémon tore Groudon’s land mass into pieces, using giant ropes to drag them around the world, leaving them vulnerable to the seas. Horrified by the betrayal of one of its own, Groudon trapped the Pokémon in a giant tomb, where it would rest for eternity... Focus, darn it' you think to yourself. 'This is no time to be thinking about silly books you read as a kid, this is serious business.' You turn your attention back to the Pokémon Shelter in front of you and strain your eyes, looking for the unmistakable pattern of a Charmander egg."'' * '''Obtain a Charmander egg from the Shelter Do not hatch the egg yet Task 2 "Got it! Having completed your task, you head back down towards the Shelter's exit. That's a fine egg you've got there.' You turn to see a man, in his fifties, with long, shaggy white hair and deep brown eyes. He is clean-shaven. He is wearing a plain grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, heavy duty black boots and an ankle length black leather jacket. It is cindered at the bottom. Around his neck is a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a flame hanging from it.'' 'Excuse me!?' you respond, bewildered by the man's statement. '''That's a fine Charmander egg you've got there,' he repeats, gesturing towards the egg nestled under your arm. 'Mind if I hold it? Umm…no, of course not,' you reply. You hand your Charmander egg over to the strange man, who clasps it with his wrinkled hands. The red jewel embedded in the ring on his right middle finger glows as he holds the egg.'' '''I sense great potential in this one,' remarks the man. 'It could be of much use... For what?' you ask.'' '''I'll tell you what. Hatch this egg and come back to me with it. I'll be back when you’re done. And what do I get out of this, exactly? You a fan of the legends? Umm, not particularly. Did use to read them as a kid though... In that case, I have knowledge that you may find of some...interest, shall we say. You look at the man dubiously. Don't worry, it'll be worth your while.' The man hands you back your Charmander egg and walks off towards the exit.'' Getting over your initial confusion at the rather strange conversation, you quickly follow him outside, only to find he is nowhere to be seen. You ponder whether to go through with the offer. Charmander eggs are pretty easy to come by, but this man does seem a little strange, to say the least..." * '''Hatch the Charmander egg Tip: Keep this Charmander in a PC box and do not evolve them, as they'll be needed later on in the exploration. Task 3 Looks like I was right about this one,' says the man, gesturing to the Charmander at his feet. 'A fine specimen indeed.' He pauses as you walk up to him. He then offers his hand, which you politely shake.'' '''Glad you could make it.' He pauses again, looking down at the Charmander who looks back up at him. 'Suppose I better keep my end of the bargain then. But first, we're going to need some...transport. Transport?' you ask.'' '''Yes. Since seeing is believing, I am going to show you my knowledge rather than tell it to you. Sound good? I suppose so,' you reply.'' '''Excellent. Now, I am a man of tradition. I only fly on the original flying bird, Pidgeot. You, of course, may use whatever you wish, just...make sure it has wings. So you want me to get you a Pidgeot? Yes. And I warn you, it is a long journey. These Pokemon will need to be tough. I'll meet you down by the cliffs at the beach when you’re ready.' And with that, the man turns and walks away down the path you just came from, with Charmander at his heel."'' * '''Have a Pidgeot and a Swellow, at level 50 or higher, in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the shelter,as eggs or hatched Pokemon, DO count for this task. Task 4 "You arrive at the cliff at dawn the next morning. The smell of sea salt fills your nostrils as the cool breeze blowing from the coast rustles your hair. You look up, shielding your eyes from the rising sun, and see the strange man standing on the edge of the cliff, looking towards the sea. He turns to face you. Glad you could make it,' he says. 'I trust you have what we need? Sure do,' you reply, handing him a Pokéball.'' The man tosses the Pokéball into the air and, with a bright flash of light, your Pidgeot appears. Mounting the bird Pokémon, the man whispers something in its ear. Pidgeot spreads its majestic wings and leaps from the cliff. You quickly throw forward your second ball and climb on the Pokémon inside, flying off after the man and towards a grand adventure!" * '''Get 1000 interactions Task 5 "The exciting sensation of soaring amongst the clouds has long since passed. The cramp in your legs is unbearable, and the thinness of oxygen is giving you a headache. To make matters worse, the wind is turning ice cold. You pull your jacket up over your mouth and burrow your hands into your Pokémon's feathers, praying for the journey to be over soon. You glare at your compatriot, warming his hands over the tail of your Charmander. You look ahead to find that your prayers have been answered! Through the darkness, you can just make out a crisp white coastline on the horizon. Mere minutes later, you're soaring over a busy port, filled with large vessels and containers covered in a layer of snow. You begin your descent, flying over a small town nestled within the frosty trees below, and land outside a small inn on the northern most tip of the town. You roll off the back of your Pokémon only to find you can't feel your legs. After stumbling and falling into the snow, you sit, with your bottom becoming increasingly wet. You massage your legs, trying to rid your cramps. The strange man walks over and gives you a hand up. 'Quite a journey,' he remarks. You can say that again,' you reply, brushing snow off your clothes.'' 'C'mon, let's get something to warm you up.' The man leads you towards a nearby tavern, nestled between some trees. As you step inside, the warm air fills your lungs. You dash over to the fireplace, pull up a rather worn looking chair, and place your hands over the burning flames before closing your eyes. The next thing you know, a finger is tapping you on the shoulder. You slowly open your eyes, only to be met with blinding sunlight coming through the window. You quickly shut your eyes again. '''I checked us in last night,' says the old man, standing behind your chair, 'but you'd already fallen asleep, so I left you. There's breakfast in the dining room. I'll meet you out front in two hours. There's a couple of errands I need to run in town first, not least getting you some proper clothes! The next two hours go by very quickly. The breakfast was delicious and the warm bath was just what your aching body needed. The man returns with a massive fur coat, walking boots, hat and gloves for you. This should be enough,' he says. 'Now, lets get moving. Where exactly are we going?' you ask.'' '''A temple a little north from here. A temple? Yes, I think you'll find it very...interesting. It's a fairly straightforward path. Shouldn't take us too long. Famous last words, you think to yourself as you stand at a crossroad less than twenty minutes into your journey. 'I thought you said you knew how to get to this temple?' you ask the strange man. I did,' he replies.'' '''So, which way do we go? I...forgot. Rage builds up inside you. You've gotten this man a Charmander, endured a nightmare trip across the ocean, were chilled to the bone in this winter wasteland, and now he can't even remember the way! You turn to head back to the tavern and get back to civilisation. This whole thing has been a complete waste of time, you think. What were you thinking, coming all this way with some old mad man to find some strange temple? It probably doesn't even exist. It seems just like some elaborate prank. In fact, he's probably laughing at you right now. Hoot-hoot!' chirps a small voice on the ground. You look at your feet to find a Hoothoot, covered in snow, looking up at you.'' 'Get out of my way, you stupid Pokémon,' you yell angrily. 'Well, would you look at that!' exclaims the strange man. 'What?' Despite being fed up with his nonsense, you're curious about what he has to say. '''I'm not sure if you know this, but Hoothoot make excellent guides. In my youth, I was once stuck in a rather large and eerie forest, many hundreds of miles from here. A Hoothoot appeared in front of me, very much like this one, and led me out of the forest. It saved my life. Quite remarkable little creatures. The Hoothoot hops over to the path straight ahead of you. The man follows it. 'You coming?' he asks. You must be mad to continue, but you find yourself walking over towards them. Excellent,' says the man. 'Now, one more thing I should warn you. Hoothoot don't hop very fast, especially in snow. You might wanna carry this little one.'"'' * '''Have 120 people give the Hoothoot a berry Task 6 "It feels like you've been walking forever. The sun is now setting as you reach yet another fork in the road. From inside the Pokéwalker, the Hoothoot points to the right with its wing. The path steeply rises, taking you up the side of a small mountain. You scramble upwards on all fours. Your legs burn as the icy wind lashes at your face. You look across to the strange man, who is making light work of the climb. Finally, you reach the summit. Glancing upwards, your eyes widen. You stare in complete awe at the sight before you." * Get 250 interactions Task 7 "It actually exists! The temple from the legends, legends you thought were just stories, is right in front of you. The man turns around and smiles. 'Told you you'd like it,' he says smugly. 'Fancy going inside?' Does he even have to ask? You run over to the door and push it. It doesn't budge. You push again, harder this time. It still doesn't budge. Maybe using a Pokémon of yours might be an idea?' the man suggests."'' * '''Have a Fighting-type Pokémon, at level 65 or higher, in your party The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. A Pokemon adopted from the Safari Zone, as either an egg or hatched Pokemon, IS able to be used for this task. Task 8 "Your Pokémon brushes aside the door with ease. You step into a dark and eerie hallway. An icy wind blows through from the depths of the temple, chilling you to the bone. You step forward and carefully avoid the patches of ice of the floor and the fallen debris from the walls and ceiling. As you walk further away from the entrance, the dim light from outside slowly leaves you. The man takes out a Pokéball from his pocket and throws it in front of you. With a burst of light, your Charmander emerges, its flame illuminating the path in front. You turn to the man, but he simply tells you to carry on walking. For the first time, he looks worried and the danger of what you are doing starts to sink in." * Have a Charmander in your party If you've kept the Charmander from task 2, the same one can be used for this task. If not, hatching a new one or adopting one from the Safari are both viable methods. Task 9 "As you descend deeper into the temple, the relatively wide corridors near the entrance become a maze of tight, twisting tunnels. Oddly enough, the Charmander seems to know its way around, or at least it certainly acts like it does, so you continue to follow it, until... CHAR!!!' The Charmander lets out a loud yelp and drops to the floor, a large needle sticking out of its back. Its flame begins to fade.'' 'Dammit!' The man bends down and pulls the needle from the Charmander. 'Poisoned,' he says, showing you the tip. 'We need an antidote, fast!'" * '''Have 150 people give the Charmander a pecha berry Task 10 "To your great relief, Charmander begins to come around. Its flame flickers to life again. It gets up and shakes its head, before continuing down the tunnel. You and the old man quickly follow. After what feels like an eternity, you finally exit the winding tunnels into a large straight corridor, similar in style and width to the one at the entrance, but distinctively colder. As the three of you set foot in the corridor, a faint rumbling sound is heard. The man's face becomes filled with fear, as if he knows of some terrible danger of which you are unaware. Boulder,' he says quietly.'' 'BOULDER!?' you echo in confusion. You dash back towards the entrance to the tunnel, only for an iron gate to slam down in front of you. You look up the corridor to see a massive boulder heading your way. 'RUN!' shouts the man. Frightened, you scoop your Charmander up in your hands and run for your life." * '''Get 1000 interactions Task 11 "The old man, who is somehow ahead of you despite his age, darts into a small corridor to the right. You quickly follow, just in time as the boulder comes thundering past. Phew, that was a close one,' exclaims the man, barely out of breath.'' 'Y-yeah,' you slowly reply, collapsing at the side of the wall as you try to regain your breath. Despite your protests about the danger of this exploration, the man insists on carrying on, mocking you for being slower than a granddad, much to your annoyance. After walking through a series of narrow corridors, you come to a small chamber. A large iron door with a strange pattern is at the other end. You walk over to the door to examine its pattern. 'Hmm, that looks awfully familiar.' The strange man pauses to think for a moment. Yes, I know where I've seen that before! It was on a Pokémon egg. Perhaps if we can find one of those eggs, the door will open for us?' the man suggests. You'd seen quite a few eggs lying around the temple since you first came in, and the man's logic seems sound, so you scurry off to find one that matches this pattern." * '''Have a Baltoy egg in your party Task 12 "Perfect,' says the man. 'Right, bring it over to the door then. You walk over and hold the egg up. The pattern on the door begins to glow brightly, and then... CLANG!!! You pray that that was a good sound as the ground starts to rumble and dust starts to cover your face. You shield your eyes, peering through your fingers to see the door giving way. Eventually, the rumbling ceases and the dust clears. You open your eyes fully to see in front of you… ...another chamber...and another great, big, massive door... Fascinating,' says the man as he walks towards the door. You don't share his enthusiasm. He runs his fingers over one of the small triangle shaped indent before turning to you. 'According to legend, three golems, one embodying ice, one rock, and one steel, were created to safeguard this temple, and to ensure that Pokémon trapped inside did not escape. To this end, they created the door in front of them. Due to the unique combination of elements that make it up, it is said to be completely and utterly impenetrable. However, they did, for some unknown reason, leave behind a key to open it, or three parts of a key to be precise.' The man stops for a second, letting you absorb the information. As if you didn't know the legend already. The man continues. 'They slot into these indents here. Find these keys, and we may just uncover the secrets of this temple. Now,' he pauses, 'I'm getting quite old and this journey has tired me out. Would you mind being a good lad and go find them? They should be somewhere in the temple. I'll wait here for you.' The man smiles at you. Typical, you think to yourself."'' * '''Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Ending "You wearily wander back to the chamber, where you find the man having a cup of coffee and roasting marshmallows over the Charmander's flame. You wonder where he even got the marshmallows. You're back.' He springs to his feet. 'And you found all the parts! Excellent work, indeed. Right, let's see if these legends are true.' He takes the parts from you and places them in the door, one by one. As the last part is placed in its slot, a blinding light fills the room.'' As the light fades, you open your eyes to see a massive chamber in front of you. You step through the arch where the door was. Stone pillars of more than thirty feet extend up to a vast ceiling, which is covered in icicles. Torches around the walls of the chamber flicker to life and illuminate a massive object lying in the centre of the room. You walk over to inspect it. A few Caterpie crawl out from inside the object. You realise that you are looking at the carcass of a Pokémon. You've never seen a Pokémon this big before. It can only be one thing: the remains of the legendary golem, Regigigas, from the legend. 'Well, that's rather disappointing,' says the old man as he walks up behind you. 'Was rather hoping to catch that.' You look at him with surprise. He carries on, talking as if he didn't notice you. 'Although I suppose that's what happens when you trap a Pokémon with no food or water for thousands of years. Anyway, it was nice meeting you.' He offers out his hand for you to shake before turning and walking for the exit. The man exits rather unceremoniously, but you stay behind to take it all in. You notice an incredibly large egg in the corner of the room. The pattern on it closely resembles that of the Regigigas carcass. You can barely pick it up because of its immense weight, but you still take it all the same. You head back to civilisation." Reward * '''Regigigas Egg Your reward will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.